hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric The Troublesome Engine
'''Eric The Troublesome Engine '''is the fourth episode in THETHOMAS4's Series 1. Plot High in the mountains of Sodor, there is a little railway, with little engines and little rails with racks down the middle. This railway is called the Culdee Fell Railway. It is home to 12 little purple engines. The first 7 are steam engines, and the last 5 are diesels. Ernest, the number 2. Wilfred, the number 3. Culdee, the number 4. Shane Dooiney, the number 5. Patrick, the number 6. Alaric, the number 7. Eric, the number 8. Ted, the number 9. Beatrice, the number 10. Yaydon, the number 11. And finally, Bill, the number 12. The railway lost it’s number 1, Godred, many years ago in an accident. Currently, Culdee was away undergoing remedial work, and this made the workload heavy for the little mountain engines. It was a chilly winter evening on the Island of Sodor. The standard gauge engines were all wearing their snowplows, and on the narrow gauge railway, Rusty the little diesel worked hard to keep the rails clear. But on the Culdee Fell Railway, Shane Dooiney and Alaric went up and down Culdee Fell mountain clearing the tracks of snow. Donald and Douglas were shunting coaches at the High Peak Marshalling Yards to take Passengers to Tidmouth. “You two again? Why are you here, AGAIN?” Asked Eric. “We’ve been workin’ here a lot lately. I dunno why they don’t just extend you’re line down to Tidmouth. Wouldn’t be that hard. You could even link it up with the Road-Rail line.” Douglas said. The Road-Rail line is the line Gordon discovered not long ago. It is between Cronk and Thorkell Station, where the Standard Gauge Mountain Railway began, it is where Ron and Tony are based and where Standard Gauge, Narrow Gauge, and even road vehicles can travel on one small strip of flat land on Mount Ulfstead that is North-West of Maron. “THAT. Is the STUPIDEST idea I’ve ever heard!” Said Eric rudely. “Duunafussyourself. I’m just makin’ suggestions so you’re job would be easier.” Douglas said. “We don’t need you’re suggestions! Now hurry and shunt you’re coaches and GET OUTTA HERE!!” Eric yelled. “We can’t! We need to wait for Patrick to bring us passengers from the summit!” Said Donald crossly. “Well hurry up about it.” Eric said. Just then, Patrick arrived. “Hello!” Patrick said. “Good! You FINALLY made it. Now load you’re passengers and get outta here! You scottish pieces of scrap iron!” Eric said rudely. “No need to be rude.” Patrick said. “You’re one to talk! Wilfred told me all about when you first arrived here--Lord Harry!” Eric said, using Patrick’s former name, Lord Harry. “Pah.” Said Patrick, steaming away crossly. The passengers were aboard Donald’s coaches, the guard blew his whistle and Donald puffed away, while Douglas waited for the rest of the passengers to board his coaches. Eric took away Patrick’s coaches and left for the Kirk Machan Sheds. When he arrived he was alone. “Good. I can get some sleep!” Eric said. Just then, almost as if it were happening all at once, the rest of the engines roared into the sheds. The engines were chattering back and fourth, this made Eric furious. “If you lot don’t shaddap right now you will NOT appreciate the consequences!” He exclaimed. “Pah!” Said Ernest, and he told Eric the story of Godred. “I don’t understand you Eric.” Wilfred said. “You used to be a nice and quiet engine! Now you’re just rude!” “Oh shut up Wilfred!” Eric said. His driver wanted to go home, so he took Eric to a different shed. Eric liked the sheds at Peel Godred, but they weren’t closed off like the main ones at Kirk Machan, and that night, it snowed. A lot. In the morning, Eric’s Driver and Fireman had to shovel the snow away just so that Eric could get out of the shed! Eric shivered crossly. It was early in the morning and Eric had to take some trucks to the summit. Along the way, he met Shane Dooiney and Alaric, who were clearing the rails from snow. “Hurry up you!” Called Eric. “Hurry yourself!” replied Alaric. “We are working as fast as we can Eric, now stow it!” Eric didn’t like this. The next day, Shane Dooiney and Alaric were sanding. Eric was bringing trucks down from the summit this time, and was fuming. “I don’t understand what’s the matter?” Said his driver. “This weathers the matter!” Eric replied. “It makes my wheels shiver!” “Just be thankful you have a fire box. Ted, Beatrice, Yaydon and Bill don’t have fires to keep them warm, you do.” His driver said. They were rolling nicely down the mountain when suddenly, Shane Dooiney and Alaric came into view. The driver went to apply the brakes. Then there was trouble. Ice had built up in the racks overnight and just as Eric’s driver went to put on the brakes, his rack wheel shattered and fell right off the undercarriage! The driver and fireman jumped clear just in time, just as Eric crashed into Alaric and Shane Dooiney. Sand was EVERYWHERE. it was a terrible mess. “You silly engine!” Said Shane Dooiney. “Look what you’ve done!” Said Alaric. That night, the Thin Controller arrived. He was very distraught. “It will be a long time before any of you three will be in service again..” He sighed. “Culdee will be returning in the spring, and who knows when you three can return to service. Eric I am VERY disappointed in you.” He finished, walking away looking very frustrated. “Eric is gone? Good riddance.” The other engines said. But they did feel bad. I think Eric learned his lesson though. Don’t you? .....No. Characters *Donald and Douglas *Ernest *Wilfred *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Alaric *Eric * *Godred (mentioned) *Culdee (mentioned) *Ted (mentioned) *Beatrice (mentioned) *Yaydon (mentioned) *Bill (mentioned) *Rusty (mentioned) *Gordon (mentioned) *Ron (mentioned) *Tony (mentioned) Locations *Culdee Fell Railway *High Peak Marshalling Yards *Kirk Machan *Peel Godred *Culdee Fell Summit *Road-Rail Line (mentioned) *Tidmouth (mentioned)